Chapter 026
Chapter 026 is twenty-sixth chapter of Kamisama Hajimemashita. Summary Plot Overview It was a fine day at the Mikage Shrine, Nanami Momozono was stretching out herself when Mizuki called her and told her that he released the fishes they got from the festival in the chazuya (a place for ritual cleansing of hands and mouth with water when visiting shrines), when Tomoe suddenly hit Mizuki, saying how can he release the fish there when he knows thats for cleansing worshippers hands. Mizuki told him that even though he keeps it clean Mikage shrine's worshippers is none, Zero, and the mood became awkward. Then Nanami suddenly told them they're out of toothpaste and excuse herself to buy one. On her way to the market, while going down, she saw kids hiding, and when she checked on them, the kids screamed and run away scared. Nanami was weirded out by what happened. In the market place, she heard townspeople talking about the shrine, she secretly listened. The two townspeople were talking about the shrine as haunted and creepy, that they won't let the children go near it, they were also talking about it having a girl ghost and hitodama human soul in shape of a fireball. Nanami wasn't able to control herself, she told them that the shrine is not creepy and that it was being properly taken care of and is not abandoned, then the gossipers left. Nanami then now understand why people don't come to the shrine. She felt sorry that there's no worshippers that coming to the shrine even though Tomoe always make sure it's properly cared for, and she wanted to do something about it. When she saw the goldfish on the chazuya, she came up with an idea of helding a small festival to eradicate the idea of the shrine being an abandoned one. Everyone agreed to the idea only Tomoe was against it, but because of word restraint, he in the end told Nanami that she can do anything about the shrine because it is hers. Nanami then planned on doing omikoshi (portable shrine carried at festivals) and shishimai (lion dance), but don't know how to sort things, then one of te shikigami told her that the stuffs used in the previous festivals was kept at the treasure house at the back of the shrine. Mizuki came in carrying the mikoshi (portable shrine). When they opened it, it was a disaster, Nanami said that they'll manage to do something about it but Mizuki and the shikigamis excuse themselves after seeing how hopeless the mikoshi looked. Nanami didn't lost spirit. She cleaned it and managed to make it presentable somehow. Tomoe was watching, and then he explained to Nanami what really a mikoshi is, and asked her if she a living flesh can ride it and that she is not suitable for events like a festival. But Nanami didn't give up. She looked in the treasure house, and saw a lion's head at the top of the shelf and remembered the idea to do a lion dance, she tried to get it but she slipped. Tomoe catched her and told her that it's pointless trying so hard, that people won't come since the shrine have been like that even before Nanami came, and that it is not her responsibility. Then Nanami told Tomoe that she only wanted other's to know how well taken care the shrine is and for the worshippers to use the chazuya Tomoe always keep clean. Tomoe was shocked with Nanami's words. Then she put her down, nanami tried to get the lion's head again. Tomoe revealed in a sarcastic way that the lion's head Nanami was trying to get was just an ornament. He then showed her a kimono she can use. Nanami tried it, and Tomoe helped her put it on. After putting it on, Tomoe commended her as quite beautiful wearing it. Nanami showed the others how she look, and told the others that Tomoe said she's more suited for Kagura (lion dance) when she accidentally stepped at the dress' hem and fell. Seeing how she fell, Tomoe asked her if she will be dancing for real. Nanami said that if it's something a Human is capable of, she'll do her best. Tomoe then revealed that the air around the shrine became clean because of Nanami's presence, and that cleaning the shrine every day is worth it because she's there. Characters Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters